Home
by psychedout9
Summary: "Alex, we're home." And though unorthodox it may be, they were just happy that Alex had finally found his.


**Well, I should probably be updating my other story, Problems, Need I Say More?, but this just came to me and I had to write it. It's definitely AU but was wicked fun to write. As always, please let me know what you think! **

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

><p>Helen, John and Ian were gathered around a mist-covered screen, anxiously waiting for a view of the son and nephew they hadn't had a glimpse of for two years.<p>

_The mist cleared and the image revealed was one of a blonde boy, looking to be about 16, squatting behind a large crate. _

_He was checking the rounds left in his formidable black gun and they could barely hear him say over the loud gunfire, "Almost out. You?" to the pale, dark haired man beside him whod been doing the same._

_"Me too."_

_The blonde looked over his shoulder and then back at the man, "Well, see ya in the next life." He said as he left their small shelter and entered a gun battle, ignoring the indignant cry of, "Alex!" from behind him. _

"What the hell is going on?" John growled, turning to look at Ian who had gone pale, eyes transfixed on the images.

"Oh shit, they didn't." was all he said.

Helen, who was staring, horrified, as the 16 year old dodged bullets and fired a few of his own asked, "Who didn't?"

His answer was cut off by a loud cry of,_ "ALEX!"_

They turned back just in time to see him duck out of the way of an oncoming bullet, but not quite fast enough as it slashed through his upper arm.

_He seemed unperturbed, just kept shooting and shouted back, "That's my name, don't wear it out. Seriously, don't."_

Meanwhile Helen was spluttering, "Oh my God, my son just got shot. He barely noticed!"

John, still watching Alex from the corner of his eye, repeated Helen's earlier question more forcefully, "Who didn't?"

Ian looked at him a bit warily, "MI6."

Comprehension, and anger, dawned on John's features.

"You're telling me that my 16 year old son is an MI6 agent?" he demanded, his tone dangerous.

"Looks like it." Ian replied, indicating the images in the mist.

_At that moment Alex was ducking under a bullet, but when he did they saw him quietly roll something into the mass of enemies. _

_The teen began quickly backing away, making his way to his black haired companion, "Hey Ben!" he called. "You remember last Easter?"_

_The man didn't take his eyes off his opponents but answered, "Yes, why?"_

Alex grinned, his calm in the midst off a full-fledged battle surprising them all.

_"In about 20 seconds were going to have a similar situation."_

_The man shot him an alarmed look and quickly began to retreat, still firing shots behind him. _

_Together they sprinted out the heavy steel door, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the building._

_They didn't get far when the building exploded in a mixture of fire and metal, throwing them off their feet._

No one moved, afraid to break the silence, until there came a soft chuckle from inside the mist and an exclamation of, "_Goddammit Alex!"_

The smoke cleared enough for them to see the two agents, battered but alive.

Helen let out a relieved breath, "Oh thank God."

_Alex rolled over to look at the man next to him, "That was fun."_

_Ben raised an eyebrow, "Fun." He repeated. "Who gave you a grenade?"_

_Alex grinned, "Technically Wolf, but he doesn't know that."_

_Ben rolled his eyes and would have replied had it not been for the sturdy jeep roaring through the clearing._

_As it stopped in front of them Alex yelled, "Seriously? Is 'Better late than never' the SAS's new motto? Well, you're too late, it's already MI6's."_

_Three men exited the vehicle, one replying, "Funny, Cub." In a gruff voice._

_Alex, getting to his feet, said, "I know."_

_A tall, redheaded man advanced toward Alex who had been unobtrusively backing away._

_"C'mon Cub," he said with a Scottish accent. "Don't make this harder then it has to be."_

_Alex grinned, but continued to retreat, looking a bit like a wild animal, "Oh but Snake, what's life without a little challenge?"_

At this point in the conversation all three observers were confused. What were they trying to get him to do?

_Ben, having also stood up, was watching the scene amusedly. Staying where he was he calmly interjected, "Hey Al, if you dont I'll tell Wolf what really happened to his kitchen last Easter." Indicating the short, gruff man who'd been the first to speak._

_Alex stopped walking abruptly, "You wouldn't."_

_Before Ben could reply Wolf cut in, "Excuse me? I would like to know what really happened to my kitchen before I beat it out of you!"_

Even though they doubted Wolf would follow through on the threat Ian and John both growled angrily. Helen shushed them, waiting to hear Alex's answer.

_"Yes Wolfy, but that would be child abuse. I'm afraid I'd have to call DCF on you."_

John snorted and Ian shook his head exasperatedly, "Oh Alex."

Helen shushed them both yet again, not wanting to miss anything.

_While they'd been talking the third man had attempted to sneak behind Alex only to be stopped by a, "Nice try, Eagle."_

_"Dammit, Cub. How do you always do that?"_

_Alex just laughed, "Part of my job."_

That effectively wiped the grins off the faces of the three deceased.

Helen scowled, "He's 16, he should be working at CVS, not as a spy for the government."

John wrapped an arm around her, "I know, Helen." He said comfortingly.

She was not appeased, "Don't you use that tone with me, this is your fault mister!"

Next she turned on Ian who was obviously holding back a laugh, "Don't think youre off the hook either!"

That effectively wiped the smirk off his face and he quickly turned back to watch the scene before him, John and Helen following his lead.

_The adults seemed to have won the battle as Alex sat in the back of the jeep, feet hanging over the edge and very pronounced scowl on his face. _

_Snake sighed, "You'd think we were the ones holding you hostage. Take off your shirt."_

_Alex's face was still serious as he asked, "Aww Snake, what happened to Eagle?"_

_Said man, who'd been within earshot, exclaimed, "WHAT?"_

_Wolf, seemingly losing his patience, walked up to Alex, "Alex, if you don't do as Snake says I will knock you unconscious and he can do it then. And when we get home I will lock you in a room with Tom after he's had a can of Red Bull. Is that what you want?"_

_Alex, seeming to hold in a sarcastic comment with difficulty, let out a long sigh, "Fine."_

He pulled his shirt over his head and the sight off his chest made Helen gasp out loud and cover her mouth with her hand, tears flowing down her cheeks.

John squeezed her reassuringly but had begun swearing under his breath in multiple languages.

All Ian could do was stare at the many scars, and most importantly, bullet wound on his nephew's chest.

_"How's the bullet wound?" Snake asked worriedly._

_Alex glared, "It's fine, mother."_

_Snake, used to his behavior, replied, "Nah, we all know that's really Wolf."_

_A loud, "I heard that!" came from inside the jeep and Snake grinned. _

_Taking out his supplies he began methodically patching up Alex until he was satisfied._

_"Okay, I'm done."_

_"Finally," Alex said pulling his shirt back over his head and walking around to the side of the jeep. He hopped into the back seat next to Wolf, Eagle and Ben already having taken the front, and Snake sliding in on his other side._

_Ben turned around in the passenger's seat to address him, "You might as well take a nap, Al. I know you haven't slept in about three days."_

_Alex scowled but sank down in his seat and shut his eyes._

They all were quiet as his breathing evened out and as he went deeper into sleep his head began to droop until it rested on Wolf's shoulder.

_The man looked at him, surprised, but smiled slightly. They drove in silence for a few hours until stopping at a quaint townhouse in the center of London._

_Wolf glanced down at Alex, seeming reluctant to wake him, but lightly shook his shoulder and said, "Alex, we're home."_

And though unorthodox it may be they were just happy that Alex had finally found his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i'll admit I had no clue what to do for the ending but I hope you liked it anyway. If you didn't get it, the italic writing is the scene in the midst while the normal is Ian, John and Helen and they're dead. Also, if you didn't know DCF stands for Department of Children and Families. Review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


End file.
